Panem Pride
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Finnick, Gale, and Annie attend a Pride Day parade with their children.


_Author's note: Happy Pride Month 2018! I have been meaning to write a one shot with my favorite polyamorous triad, but just now getting around to it in the last week. Procrastination at its finest. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Let me know what you think!_

 _Many thanks to writingbutunpublished for prereading._

 _Happy reading!_

Panem Pride

A Odestathorne One Shot

Finnick walked into the bedroom and declared, "It's Pride Day, bitches!"

Annie groaned and pressed her face against Gale's neck.

"We were up half the night with Pearl." Gale grumbled.

"And I was up at four with the twins." Finnick drummed on the mattress. "Wake up and get ready! We're going to miss out on the prime parade-viewing spots."

Gale opened one eye. "We're going to be standing at the bakery."

Annie mumbled, "Is there coffee?"

"There can be coffee," Finnick promised. "If you get up and shower." He crawled over them and kissed Gale's neck. "Come on, loverboy, you wake up earlier than this every deer season."

Gale glared. "Go get the kids ready and we'll come out in a minute."

"They're ready. We need to be out the door in twenty minutes." Finnick gave them each a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Annie sighed and rolled onto her back. "Shower together?"

"Save a bit of time." Gale sat up and stretched. "Let's go before he goes into full Dad Mode and threatens to leave without us."

Annie snorted. "With three kids on his own? I doubt it."

Gale laughed and pulled her into to bathroom.

* * *

Annie walked into the living room to find Gale and Finnick on the floor wrestling shoes onto Pearl's little feet. The three kids all wore shirts striped in pink, purple, and blue.

"Those are the cutest!" Annie said. "Which one of you found those?"

"Me, of course." Finnick grinned proudly. "Our kids have to rock our bi pride with us." He stood and Annie saw he wore a purple shirt that said, "My wife and boyfriend think I'm awesome."

"Were you wearing that earlier?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, you were too busy trying to stay asleep. Got you one too. Heads-up." Finnick tossed her a pink shirt. She looked at it to find it read, "I love my husband and boyfriend."

She looked over Gale's blue shirt emblazoned the words, "My girlfriend and boyfriend are hotter than yours."

Annie laughed, "You are a sneaky man, Finnick." She changed shirts and reached for her shoes. "So what are we doing for breakfast?"

"Mellark's Bakery. Peeta promised some free food," Gale said. "And they said if it gets too intense for the kids we can go up to the apartment to watch festivities from the window."

"That's awesome!" Annie finished tying her shoes and held out her hand. "Who's going to walk with Mommy to the car?"

"Me!" The twins said in unison.

"But who will hold my hand?" Finnick said, faking a pout.

"I think Pearlie wants to hold Daddy's hand with Pop." Gale said, walking with Pearl across the room.

"Well, thank you, Pearl. I'd be happy to walk with you and Pop." Finnick took her hand and they all walked together out the door.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to park?" Gale asked as he maneuvered his large truck down the road with every parking space filled.

"Katniss and Peeta's place?" Finnick suggested. "It's closer than anywhere else."

"I'll call to make sure it's okay." Annie pulled out her phone, punched in the number, and turned the phone on speaker.

Peeta answered. "Happy Pride!"

Finnick and the kids all shouted, "Pride!"

Annie laughed. "Hey, Peeta, can we park at your house? There's nowhere else."

"Yeah, no problem! Gale's mom is already parked there, but there should be enough room for whatever monstrosity you had to drive for your brood."

"Thanks, Peeta." Gale said as he turned toward the house.

"Love you bunches!" Finnick called before Annie hung up.

Gale parked behind his mom's car. Gale unloaded the stroller and strapped the Pearl in.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Brendan complained, holding onto Annie's hand.

"Me too." Mags whined from Gale's side.

"I'm sure Uncle Peeta will have donuts and chocolate milk as soon as we see him," Annie promised.

"Donuts and chocolate milk are the best!" Mags said.

"Will _we_ have donuts and chocolate milk?" Finnick asked, pausing to take pictures of everyone gathered on Main Street from two blocks away.

"I'm sure you can have chocolate milk, but I'm drinking coffee," Annie said. "Especially since my husband never made me any." She glanced to Gale. "Neither did my boyfriend. Seriously, why do I stay with you?"

"You love us or something?" Gale said.

"Or something." Annie mumbled.

Finnick snapped a picture of Annie and Gale grinning at each other. "The something is that we are the hot power triad and everyone should be jealous of our relationship."

Annie held out her hand. "Stop taking pictures."

Finnick slipped his hand into Annie's.

The energy as they moved closer to the crowd was contagious. Pearl clapped her hands from her seat in the stroller.

Mags tugged on Gale's sleeve. "Pop, can we go any faster?"

"We'll get there, Moo, I promise." Gale chuckled.

Before too much longer they were pressing in through the crowd to get to the bakery.

"Stop," Annie called. "Consolidate." She lifted Pearl out of the stroller while Gale folded it up, slipping the strap over his head. Gale lifted Mags onto his shoulders and Finnick did the same to Brendan.

Katniss waved at them as they moved closer. She slid the table back that held free samples so that the Odair-Hawthorne clan could stand close to the road.

Peeta came out and passed Mags and Brendan each a donut. "Try not to get too many crumbs in your Dad and Pop's hair." He winked. He leaned over Pearl. "You want one?"

Pearl's eyes lit up as she took the donut from Peeta.

"Thank you," Annie said.

"Where's my chocolate milk, Uncle Peeta?" Brendan asked.

Peeta laughed. "Finish your donut, kiddo. I'll get you chocolate milk."

"Coffee, please?" Annie asked.

"And three coffees." Peeta grinned. "I got you covered."

A short while later, the kids were settled on the curb with their chocolate milk while the parents sipped coffee and talked with Peeta and Katniss.

"Where is Lily?" Gale asked.

"With Prim upstairs." Katniss held out her arms to Pearl. "She says she's too pregnant for standing in this heat and offered to keep an eye on Lily for a while."

Annie drank her coffee like it was the best thing she'd ever consumed.

"Long night?" Peeta asked.

"Pearl is cutting teeth," Gale explained. "So Annie and I were taking turns rocking her. And Finnick has twins duty since they think they need to wake up at four in the morning these days."

"She cutting the molars?" Katniss asked. "Those have been giving Lily a lot of trouble too." She pressed a kiss to Pearl's temple.

A wave of excitement ran through the crowd. The parade was starting.

"I'm going to get Lily." Katniss passed Pearl back to Annie and squeezed through the crowd back to the bakery.

"Put me on your shoulders, Pop?" Brendan asked.

"No prob-o, Brend-o." Gale lifted Brendan up just as the first floats started to come by.

The energy of the event filled them all. Gale, who was normally a lot calmer, was screaming and waving as much as his children. He felt the drumming on his head from Brendan as the band passed. Normally it would drive him nuts, but he enjoyed it for now.

The last of the parade passed them and the kids were still jumping around.

"Is it really over?" Mags whined.

"I hear there's stuff in the park." Annie grinned. "Want to buy some pastry from Uncle Peeta and get some cold cuts from the deli and go have a picnic?"

"Sounds good to me," Finnick said.

"I need to find my mom and the others to join us," Gale said as he put Brendan on the ground.

"Come find us." Annie kissed Gale's cheek.

Finnick kissed Gale's other cheek. "Don't be gone long, gorgeous."

Gale shook his head.

"Can I go, Pop?" Mags asked.

"Sure." Gale took Mags by the hand and called over to the others, "I got Maggie."

Finnick gave a thumbs-up.

Gale took out his phone sent his mom a text while walking through the crowd.

A young man stopped them. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"How can I help?" Gale pulled Mags a little closer to his side.

"I just want to say that I saw you with your family."

Gale held tight to Mags's hand and braced himself for what was going to come next.

"And it's great to see all kinds of healthy families." He held out his hand. "Nice shirt, by the way."

Gale shook the man's hand. "Thank you."

Gale walked away, his heart pounding in his chest. A few other people called out that they liked his shirt as he continued to the intersection where his mother and sister were waiting. He was feeling all sorts of positivity radiating off everyone.

Five years ago, he never would have been able to join in on something like this comfortably. Hell, last year he was still uncertain about everything. Enrolling the twins in kindergarten had been such an ordeal.

"Grandma!" Mags exclaimed, pulling Gale forward.

"Oh, here you are!" Hazelle said. "Posy found friends. We started out at the bakery." She swung Mags up into her arms. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"With Mommy and Daddy." Mags pointed back down the road. "We're going to the park for a picnic. Wanna come?"

Hazelle laughed. "Sure."

Mags honed in on her brother and found the rest before Gale spotted them. He let Mags go running and followed at a much slower pace. Annie and Finnick sat on the ground letting Pearl walk back and forth between them.

Pearl squealed when she saw Gale. "Pop!"

Finnick's eyes went wide and he lifted the baby into the air. "You finally said it!" He flew Pearl in the air toward Gale. "Tell him again."

Pearl let out another squeal and reached for Gale. After he took Pearl from Finnick's arms, Gale pulled him in close and planted a kiss across his lips.

"I love you." Gale said with a grin.

"I love you too." Finnick kissed Gale again.

Gale pushed him away. "Okay, not too much of that. We're in public." He sat down with the others. His mom and Posy followed suit.

Annie leaned into Gale's side while Finnick rested his head on Annie's lap. They snacked and talked and watched the kids play. More people came up to them to talk and ask questions. Finnick happily talked on behalf of their family. Gale appreciated that he didn't have to say anything because he was never good at it.

And he finally felt like he belonged.


End file.
